Smash Heroes
"Become one of many unique heroes and unleash devastating attacks in a Team or Solo battle for ultimate domination! Can you SMASH your rivals out of the arena before they smash you?" Smash Heroes is a minigame on Hypixel that features characters based off of D.C. and Marvel Comics Super Heroes, as well as original characters. It is one of four total minigames consisting of resource packs (excluding Arcade Games.) Smash Heroes was the first minigame released in 2016. Gameplay Solo - 1v1v1v1 This gamemode consists of a 4 player free-for-all. The goal is to be the last man standing. Start by throwing your opponents out of the void to attempt to have the most amount of lives left at the end. The health bar indicates your health. Players start with 100 health as the default amount.(If you prestige your hero, you will increase the hero's health.) The exp bar shows the energy level, which is used to show when you may jump or other things, for example: You need 40 energy as Karakot to teleport jump. Each kill is worth 16 coins, each assist is worth 10 coins. Every game played through is worth 5 coins, while winning the game is worth 20 coins, assuming the player doesn't have boosters or coin multipliers. Solo - 1v1 This gamemode is a dual between two players, the last one with lives is alive is the winner. This is similar to solo 1v1v1v1l, though with only two players. You can invite a player to a party and join 1v1 and dual them, or invite up to 8 players, and decide who can spectate and play in a menu before the game. Team - 2v2 This gamemode consists of a 4-player team battle. Each team consists of two players. Similar to Solo Mode but with another player teamed with you. Team - 2v2v2 This gamemode consists of a 6-player team battle. Each team consists of two players, and there are three teams in the game. Similar to Team Mode but with another team of players. Friends - 1v1v1v1 This gamemode is the equivalent of solo 1v1v1v1, but is only accessible using a party of at least 4 players. Characters Free * Bulk * General Cluck * Cake Monster * Botmon Purchasable * Tinman (10,000 Coins) * Marauder (10,000 Coins) * Cryomancer (25,000 Coins) * Spooderman (25,000 Coins) * Pug (25,000 Coins) * Sergeant Shield (25,000 Coins | Requires Smash Level 50 ) * Karakot (50,000 Coins) * Skullfire (50,000 Coins) * Sanic (75,000 Coins) * Void Crawler (100,000 Coins | Requires Smash Level 100) * Shoop (150,000 Coins | Requires Smash Level 150) * Green Hood (200,000 Coins | Requires Smash Level 200) Master Skins At a certain point, you can upgrade your heroes to have master skins. To unlock master skins, you must have all 5 prestige levels. After that, you can purchase them, and a message (broadcast to all players in that lobby) will show up in the chat stating that you have just bought the master skin for a certain hero. To view a master skin before you have unlocked it, click on the Smash Hero. Next, open the Here prestige menu. Right click on the "Unlock Master Skin" icon, and you will be able to view the master skin for 10 seconds. Category:Smash Heroes Category:Work in Progress